Program: KOKORO
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: Thank you... for bringing me into this world. Thank you... for the days we spent together. Thank you... for everything you have given me. Thank you... I will sing for eternity. Nadeshiko POV.


**A/N: I'm back! I was once known in this sections as MistyFaNaTiC before I err… changed my username to Blizzard-chan (?) then to xxEuchan… anyway, I've been hanging out at the Books category for the past year so that's why I haven't written any Shugo Chara! Fan Fiction. Anyway, on with the story~ XD**

**Warning: This fiction contains OOC actions… but don't worry, they're not severe ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, because Peach-Pit is run by some 9 year old girl… [Note the sarcasm]**

**!.!**

_Kokoro – Nadeshiko POV – Year 3526_

_**Program activated.**_

Silence…

"Now, open your eyes" a voice said

_**Processing… movements… open your eyes**_

"Good morning"

I stared at him in reply.

_**Processing… talk**_

"_Good morning_."

"How are you feeling?" he asked

_**Processing… reply**_

"_I'm fine_."

"I'll call you…" he began

_**Processing… movements… right head tilt**_

I tilt my head to the right

"Nadeshiko" he managed to say after a few moments of thinking

_**Processing… reply**_

"_Thank you_." I said

Then he walked away to continue some work, leaving me to look around.

_**Processing… movements… look around**_

_**Processing… talk**_

"_Can I look around?_"

He nods in confirmation. "Yes, Nadeshiko" he said "Go ahead."

_**Processing… reply**_

"_Thank you_."

_**Processing… movements… walk**_

_A lonely scientist developed a robot the result was said to be a "miracle"_

_**Processing… talk**_

"_What are you doing?_" I asked from behind him, just from the exploration I did. There were so many mysterious objects. I wonder what those are for.

He pauses whatever he was doing to look at me with a grin

"Ah, this, Nadeshiko?" he said "I am just planning something very important."

_**Processing… reply**_

"_What are you planning_?" I ask

"It's a surprise, Nadeshiko" he replied, his smile faltering quite a bit

_**Processing… reply**_

"_For what_?"

"I repeat, Nadeshiko" he said "It's a surprise."

_**Processing… movements… left head tilt**_

"What?" he asked

_**Processing… reply**_

"_What is loneliness_?_ What is sadness_? _What is happiness_?"

"Those are emotions, Nadeshiko" he told me as if he not willing to tell me yet

_**Processing… reply**_

"_What are emotions_?"

"They are feelings, everyone has them." He told me, trying to smile

_**Processing… movements… left head tilt**_

"_What are feelings?_"

"Nadeshiko" he said with a sigh "It's… complicated."__

_**Processing… movements… nod in understanding**_

And with that, he continued his work; I could feel some strange aura coming from him. I wonder what it is.

_**Register… aura… identify it: emotion: loneliness, sadness, happiness, excitement**_

_**Processing… 5%... 15%... 60%... 95%...**_

He said I'm a miracle. I wonder why. I wonder why he thought creating me was a miracle.

_**Error: unable to register the emotions: loneliness, sadness, happiness, excitement.**_

_**Saving data…**_

_**Saving data successful!**_

Oh… maybe I won't understand why. Maybe it doesn't matter. I think. Emotions, feelings… what are they?

_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do and that was the program known as a 'heart'_

He has been working a lot harder lately. He must be working on some kind of program he called 'Kokoro' or 'Heart.' How I knew about it, it was just an accident when he asked me to help him clean his lab. I was sorting his papers when I saw the program.

But what is a 'heart'? Is it some kind of program to improve my memory in this form? I wonder…

I asked him about it but he refused to answer me. He looked weird whenever I ask him about it. He hesitates to tell me. He shifts uncomfortably when I ask him.

"I-it's nothing, Nadeshiko" he told me, placing a hand on my head before he finished fixing his stuff "It's nothing you should be worried about."

Then I just dropped the subject and continue helping him clean.

That night, I heard him say something

"I failed her…" is what he probably said softly "I'll never get to finish her program…"

I blinked "She'll never feel them if I failed again."

I felt strange new auras from him.

_**Register… aura… identify it: emotion: regret, fear, guilt, anger**_

_**Processing… 5%... 18%... 59%... 97%...**_

_**Error: unable to register the emotions: regret, fear, guilt, anger**_

_**Saving data…**_

_**Saving data successful!**_

It didn't register again. Maybe someday I might be able to fully register those feelings… I hope.

_Hundreds of years pass left alone, the miracle robot wishes I want to know, why until the end of that person's life he built a "heart" for me…_

Countless auras sensed, countless attempts to identify, countless errors, countless failures and 100 years later, I still don't understand why those… auras and emotions… won't register. Why can't I understand them? I'm confused. Before those 100 years, he worked and worked… for me. Why?

During those 100 years, he grew old.

One day, went out to go somewhere… then he never returned. I wonder why? But before he left, he added something to my system. I felt a new aura from him. I tried to register it.

_**Register… aura… identify it: emotion: hope, anxiety**_

_**Processing… 10%... 39%... 68%... 98%...**_

_**Error: unable to register the emotions: hope, anxiety**_

_**Saving data…**_

_**Saving data successful!**_

It still failed. How come?

Alone now in the lab, it seemed… weird. I still cleaned his lab in case he returned. I suddenly saw some sparks flying outside. I decided to go out even if it's night.

_**Processing… movements… walk**_

I walked then stopped before looking at the night sky. It was full of raining stars. I remember he told me once that you can make a wish on them.

_**Processing… movements… talk… wish**_

"_I wish to know why_" I began "_I wish to know why he made a heart… just… for… me_?"

Then I felt something tug me to go back inside. I went back inside to see the touch screen computer suddenly working. I walked slowly towards it. I put my hand on the touch screen slowly and… doubtfully? As soon as I touched it, various waves of memories and all those failed emotion registering came back to me in a flash… as fast as light.

_Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating, why? My tears don't stop... why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating. This is the "heart" I hoped for?_

_**Continuing process… register all saved data: emotions… to the system**_

_**Processing… 21%... 49%... 98%... 100%...**_

_**Register complete!**_

_**Emotions are now available in the system.**_

_**Saving data…**_

_**Saving data successful!**_

It succeeded! I can't believe it! Tears suddenly went down my cheeks, I ask myself, why am I shaking? It's accelerating! The 'KOKORO' in me… what is it? Is this… how it feels to be happy and… full of life? Is it? Is this… the 'heart' that I've been hoping for? Well… it is. I rubbed the tears away from my face, I can't feel sad about this now that I know what the world is like.

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious I know; there are things to be happy about_

He, Nagihiko, taught me that. After all the emotions came to me suddenly, I now understood that happiness is anything and everything.

_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious I know; there are things to grieve about_

Yes, because of him, I learned that happiness is not the only emotion that exists. Grief and pain also exists.

_Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite how deeply painful..._

But there's something wrong… I feel as if something is missing. As if someone took a part of me away. I looked outside the window of Nagihiko's lab and spotted something odd under the cherry blossom tree. I see something curved and shaped like a rounded stone. I started to walk towards it, read the name on the stone and then it hit me. After those 100 years, he… he just died. Then suddenly, a wave of memories flowed in my mind.

_Now, I've begun to realize the reason I was born being on your own is surely lonely _

Then I realized why I was born. This world is lonely if you're the only one. Yeah, being on your own is lonely.

_Yes, that day, at that time all the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow_

The tears came back when I realized that I'm now alone because he's dead. Dead for who-knows-how-long. The memories of the times we spent together and how much effort he exerted on trying to help me gain feelings even without the 'KOKORO.'

_Now, I can speak true words I dedicate them to you_

Now that I have the 'KOKORO' in me, I decided to tell my true feelings about you. I'll sing and dedicate it to you. Even if you can't hear me right now, I know you'll be smiling now, wherever you are right now.

_Thank you... for bringing me into this world_

Yes, Nagihiko, thank you for bringing me into this world.

_Thank you... for the days we spent together _

Again, I thank you for the time we spent together.

_Thank you... for everything you have given me _

Thank you, very, very much for everything you gave to me.

_Thank you... I will sing for eternity _

Thank you, for those, I will sing for you… for eternity. Forever and always.

Thank you, Nagihiko.

_The robot sang and sang to her hearts content. It was a miracle. However, that miracle only lasted for a moment. The KOKORO was too big for her. Unable to withstand the weight, the robot closed her eyes and became still. Although unmoving, she looked like an angel._

**!.!**

**A/N: I don't know if that's the exact lines at the end of the song but I think it's somewhat like that… just not exact. Okay, should I continue this with KOKORO X KISEKI? The version of KOKORO by Len? Should I? Just review saying so~ =D**

**Ikuto: You're back.**

**xxEu-chan: So?**

**Ikuto: And with better logic too…**

**xxEu-chan: Yeah, got a problem with that Kitty-boy?**

**Ikuto: None…**

**xxEu-chan: Good, anyway, please review and tell me what you think ^^**


End file.
